tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Sam
*A New Friend on Sodor |last_appearance = Big World! Big Adventures! |uk/us_voice_actor = Rob Rackstraw |name = Sam |gender = Male |country_of_origin = United States |basis = Virginian Railway Class AG |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Mallet tender engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 2-6-6-6 |wheels = 34 |top_speed = 80 mph |builder(s) = Lima Locomotive Works |year_built = 1945 |number = VGN 906 |railway = Virginian Railway }}Sam is a giant American tender engine originating from the Virginian Railway. Biography ''Sodor Story Collection Sam is a super-sized and super-strong locomotive. He came to the Island of Sodor to help Thomas and Percy with the construction of the Sodor Museum. He collected the heavy loads of rails and stone for the museum. He helped Percy and the bell for the museum back on the rails when Percy fell into a ditch. Afterwards, Sam pulled the bell up to the clock tower when Rocky could not. As a reward for his help, Sir Topham Hatt allowed Sam to lead the first group of people into the museum. Sam and Logan later returned to the Mainland after their jobs on Sodor were completed. ''Thomas & Friends In Big World! Big Adventures!, Sam is seen pulling a goods train through the Southwest of the United States. He passes Thomas, Ace and Nia who are delivering coffee to San Francisco, and they all greet each other. Personality Hailing from the United States of America, Sam is the largest, strongest steam engine to ever visit the Island of Sodor. With a big heart to match his massive size, Sam is super-strong and will travel far and wide to help an engine in need. Technical Details Basis Sam is based on the Virginian Railway Class AG, also known as the "Blue Ridge". He shares his number with a member of his class. The engine bearing this number was scrapped in 1960. The AG class were built to take heavy coal trains from White Sulphur Springs, West Virginia to Allegheny, Virginia. SamBasis.png|Sam's basis Livery Sam is painted Persian green and black with white lining. The number "906" is painted on the sides of his cab, his name is painted on the sides of his boiler, near his cab, and "VIRGINIAN" is painted on the sides of his tender, all in white. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends Specials * '''2018' - Big World! Big Adventures! Videos * 2014 - Welcome to the Island of Sodor Logan! * 2015 - Welcome to the Island of Sodor Sam! , A New Friend on Sodor and A Friendly Farewell |-|Other Media= Books * 2015 - Sam and the Great Bell Video Games * 2018 - Thomas and Friends: Adventures! Voice Actors * Rob Rackstraw * Masafumi Kobatake * Przemysław Glapiński * Bruno Lähteenmäki Audio Files Whistle Trivia * Sam was one of three merchandise-exclusive characters (the others being Logan and Dustin) with a book tie-in for Wooden Railway "Sodor Story Collection" series. Despite this, he is the only one of the three to appear in the series. * At a weight of 389 tonnes or 857,598 pounds (not including his tender), Sam is the largest locomotive ever to come to Sodor. * Sam has only been partly modified to work on Sodor. He has buffers on his tender and has been given chain-and-hook couplings, yet lacks buffers on his front. * Sam's blueprints can be seen in Welcome to the Island of Sodor Logan! as well as his own promotional video. * Sam has twenty wheels, the most wheels of any engine on Sodor (thirty-four counting his tender's wheels). * Sam's illustrations and CGI model both show him with black wheels, yet his Wooden Railway toy depicts him with green wheels. * Sam is the first standard gauge articulated locomotive in the franchise. * Sam is the only character from the Sodor Story Collection to appear in the main show (excluding promotional shorts), doing so in Big World! Big Adventures!. Merchandise * Wooden Railway de:Sam es:Sam he:סם pl:Sam ru:Сэм Category:Promotional Videos Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:Other railways Category:The Mainland Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:International characters Category:USA Category:Visitors Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Articulated locomotives